eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Butcher
Summary Revered for her big mouth, her quick temper and her ‘unique’ sense of style, Bianca Jackson is Walford’s original girl next door. Never one to mince her words, you always know exactly where you stand with Bianca and woe betide you if you manage to get on the wrong side of her. Underneath her strong and fiery exterior, those who get close to her encounter a soft and vulnerable person who is loyal to the end. Like many of The Square’s residents, Bianca has had her fair share of problems, including having her kids taken into care, discovering that Ricky is Tiffany’s father and finding out that Tony had been abusing Whitney. But Bianca knows that trouble is part of life’s equation. She’s a true proponent of the maxim that a life without drama isn’t worth living, and for that we are very, very grateful. Backstory Bianca was conceived by Carol Branning (Lindsey Coulson) and David Wicks (Michael French) in 1976, when they were both 14. David tried to persuade Carol to have an abortion, and he fled not knowing that she had kept her baby. Bianca had no contact with her father; she and her half-siblings eventually found a stable father figure in Alan Jackson (Howard Antony); all of them took his surname. At school, Bianca became close friends with Natalie Price (Lucy Speed) and Tiffany Raymond (Martine McCutcheon). She developed a penchant for older men and dated Dan Sullivan (Craig Fairbrass) for some time, concealing that she was underage. Bianca's Life On The Square Bianca first appears in November 1993. She initially works at Ian Beale's (Adam Woodyatt) fishn'n'chip shop before becoming the market assistant of Sanjay Kapoor (Deepak Verma). Later she runs her own clothing stall on Bridge Street market. Bianca has a short relationship with an older man, Richard Cole (Ian Reddington), in 1994, but he swiftly dumps her when he grows bored and Bianca gets revenge by harassing him with pranks and stealing his credit card. Bianca then enjoys mutual flirtation with David Wicks until Carol informs David that Bianca is his daughter. David promptly keeps his distance, and Bianca remains unaware of their biological relationship. Bianca enters into a relationship with Ricky Butcher (Sid Owen) and they move into a bedsit together. Bianca spends much time clubbing with Tiffany and Ricky starts an affair with Natalie. When Bianca discovers the affair, she breaks up with Ricky and drives Natalie from Walford. One night an intoxicated Bianca is nearly assaulted. She is rescued by David and when she tries to kiss him, he confesses that he is her father; Bianca is stunned but she and David eventually bond. Ricky and Bianca reunite and get engaged in June 1995. In July 1996 she sleeps with Lenny Wallace (Des Coleman), but soon regrets it when she fears she's pregnant by him. It's a false alarm, but she realizes how much Ricky means to her, so she marries him in 1997. She becomes pregnant, but a prenatal scan shows her unborn child has spina bifida and hydrocephalus. Distraught, Bianca has an abortion, which strains her marriage. In 1998, Ricky learns of her infidelity with Lenny after a STD scare. Ricky considers ending their marriage, but Bianca convinces him to give her another chance and in 1998 she becomes pregnant again. She gives birth to baby Liam on Christmas Day in The Queen Vic, helped by her enemy Grant Mitchell (Ross Kemp)--her best friend Tiffany's volatile husband. In mid-1999, Bianca's mother Carol returns to Albert Square with her new fiancé Dan Sullivan, unaware of Bianca's past relationship with him. Bianca and Dan rekindle their affair behind their partners' backs until Carol discovers she is pregnant by Dan. Bianca and Ricky plan to move to Manchester so Bianca can attend fashion college there. After finding an old photo of Bianca and Dan together, Carol demands to know their history. Dan tells Carol they had a romance years ago and swears on his unborn child's life that it's all over, but Bianca confesses when questioned and is disowned by Carol. Bianca leaves for Manchester in September 1999 after confessing to Ricky that she no longer loves him. In May 2002, Ricky visits Bianca in Manchester to discuss Liam's custody. Bianca has been expelled from her university and is working in a nightclub. Struggling to support Liam, Bianca gets caught up in a plan to steal £50,000 from her drug-dealing boss, Vince. Ricky persuades her to return the money, but Vince catches them and forces them to become his drug couriers. He sets them up, the dealers turn violent, and Bianca and Ricky narrowly escape when armed police raid the establishment. Fleeing, Ricky and Bianca spend the night together in a hotel room and decide to reunite. Ricky breaks the news to his fiancée Cassie, who refuses to let him go and tries to convince Bianca that she'll be bored with Ricky and to give him up and give Ricky custody of Liam. Bianca decides that this is right, and Ricky looks on heartbroken as she hitches a ride in a car and departs for a destination unknown. Unbeknownst to Ricky, Bianca is pregnant by him. She starts a relationship with trucker Nathan Dean, who believes her unborn child is his. Bianca acts as stepmother to Nathan's daughter Whitney (Shona McGarty), but Nathan is killed in a traffic accident in December 2002. Bianca takes on guardianship of Whitney and gives birth to daughter Tiffany in 2003, but she struggles financially. She becomes pregnant again in September 2003 after a brief relationship with Ray Dixon, she does not stay with him however and leaves him before she even discovers she is pregnant. She then moves on to Tony King (Chris Coghill), who supports her through her pregnancy and adopts her son Morgan Jackson-King when he is born. He appears to be a good father figure to her children; however, he is a paedophile. Tony grooms 12-year-old Whitney and they begin a sexual relationship. After giving birth to her third child Morgan, Bianca is given custody of Liam once again in 2006 when Ricky settles with a woman named Melinda, who does not like children. Tony and Whitney's relationship continues secretly until Tony is imprisoned in 2007 for assaulting a boy who propositions Whitney. April 2008 finds Bianca getting evicted and her children being taken into care. Bianca moves in with her grandmother Pat Evans (Pam St. Clement) in Walford; with Ricky's help she gets her children back and gets a waitress job. She rebuffs Ricky's declaration of love, deciding to stand by imprisoned lover Tony. When he's released in September 2008, Tony resumes his affair with Whitney while an unsuspecting Bianca pesters him to marry her. He eventually agrees to marry Bianca after winding down his affair with Whitney, to whom he's no longer attracted. Whitney won't accept this and tells Bianca about their relationship. Tony leaves after the ensuing fight, but the police apprehend him and arrest him on suspicion of rape of a minor. Bianca and Whitney's relationship is tested while they deal with what has happened, but they eventually bond again and Bianca supports Whitney through Tony's trial. A DNA test, confirms that Ricky is Tiffany's father. Bianca slowly realizes she's still in love with him, but her attempt to rekindle their romance is ruined when Ricky announces his engagement to his former wife, Sam Mitchell (Danniella Westbrook). Knowing Sam is evading a police sentence, Bianca reports her whereabouts and Sam is arrested. A rift forms between Bianca and Ricky when the truth is revealed. However, Bianca's discovery that Sam is cheating on Ricky ends the engagement, and Bianca and Ricky reunite on Christmas Day 2009, when Ricky accepts her marriage proposal. The couple remarry in February 2010. During the ceremony, Carol Jackson arrives uninvited and attempts to stop the ceremony. She and Bianca brawl, but they finally manage to settle their differences and begin to rebuild their relationship following the wedding. When Bianca's younger brother Billie (Devon Anderson) dies from alcohol poisoning, Carol is distraught. She is comforted by Billie's friend Connor Stanley (Arinze Kene) and they begin an affair. Bianca is unaware of this, believing Carol's interest in Connor is merely maternal; instead she discovers that Connor is involved with Whitney. As Connor is engaged in a life of crime, Bianca is against their relationship; she vows to remove Connor from Whitney's life and that of Carol too. When Tiffany starts acting strangely, locking herself in her room and telling people that Carol has died, Bianca suspects she is being abused until Carol confesses that she is seeing Connor and that Tiffany saw them together. Whitney is left heartbroken at the revelation, so Bianca attacks Connor, leaving him hospitalised. Bianca eventually turns herself in to the police and refuses bail. She is sentenced to 6 months in prison. In December 2011, Ricky visits Bianca in prison. He tells her that the family could lose their home by the end of the week due to lack of money. Bianca gets angry at the news, complaining that Ricky should have looked after the situation. However the couple reunite and are happy when Bianca in released from prison in time for Christmas. Relationships Ricky Butcher Bianca married Ricky and the couple had a son, Liam. The pair split after Bianca had an affair with Carol's boyfriend, Dan. They've since resolved their differences and are firmly back together. Tony King Tony had a spell inside but Bianca stuck by him. After he was released, she found out he had been sleeping with Whitney. David Wicks Bianca tried to seduce David, unaware that he was in fact her father. Lenny Wallace Their one-night stand was not a happy experience. It nearly broke up her relationship with Ricky and prompted a pregnancy scare. Nathan Dean Former partner (deceased) Dan Sullivan Dan was an old flame of Bianca's, who started going out with her mum. That didn't stop Bianca rekindling their passion. Key Dates (Apr 1997) Marrying Ricky. (Dec 1998) Having a baby with Ricky. (07 Apr 2008) Arriving destitute on Pat's doorstep after her kids were taken into care. (09 Dec 2008) Devastated to learn that Tony had been abusing Whitney. (06 Feb 2009) Confiding in Shirley that Ricky could be Tiffany's father. (20 Feb 2009) Receiving paternity test results that Ricky is Tiffany's father. (17 Jul 2009) Celebrating her birthday with a weekend in Brighton. (18 Aug 2009) Having a cat fight with Ronnie Mitchell. (10 Sep 2009) Leaving the Vic in tears when she overhears Ricky and Sam's engagement. (11 Sep 2009) Fighting with Sam at Sam and Ricky's engagement party. (17 Sep 2009) Nearly kissing Ricky when she finds out he's broken up with Sam. Later, she's outed by him for grassing up Sam to the police. (6 Nov 2009) Finding out Sam's been having an affair with Jack and telling Ricky about it. (24 Dec 2009) Proposing to Ricky. (31 Dec 2009) Accepting Ricky's engagement ring. (22 Jan 2010) Looking after Pat when she suffered a heart attack while arguing with Janine. (15 Feb 2010) Surprised to see her mum back in Albert Square. (18 Feb 2010) Getting married to Ricky. (01 Mar 2010) Shocked to see her brother in bed with Whitney. (01 April 2010) Witnessing Jack being shot at R&R. (13 Aug 2010) Forgiving Carol after she wrongly accused Bianca of having an affair. (11 Oct 2010) Finding Billie dead after his 18th birthday party. (14 Oct 2010) Finding out that Kim kissed Ricky at Billie's 18th. (21 Dec 2010) Helping herself to money out of the till at the cafe. (21 Jan 2011) Hands herself in to the Police for attacking Connor. About Patsy Palmer Patsy enjoys dancing and has produced her own video to encourage people to dance themselves fit! In her spare time Patsy likes walking her dogs on the beach. She enjoys painting, working mostly in acrylics. Star sign: Gemini Eye colour: Green Height: 1.7 First appearance: 16.11.1993 Like a number of other East Enders, Patsy starred in Grange Hill as a child. She also appeared in an advert for spot cream! Another early role for Patsy was in a West End production of Joseph and his Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat. In the years since we last saw her in Walford she's appeared in the TV seriesMcCready and Daughter and Do or Die. She's toured with the one-woman musical Tell Me On A Sunday and took the lead role in Steppin Out. She also performed in the play We Happy Few at the Gielgud Theatre. In 2005 Patsy took part in Strictly Come Dancing, raising money for Children in Need. Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Stallholders Category:Criminal Category:Married